brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:New infobox style
I experimented a bit and created a new design for infoboxes. It uses the same infobox colors that we have now but integrates them in a different way. They look cleaner, match up better with other boxes (set header and most navboxes) and brighter colors are now less obtrusive. The code is also much simplier, making future maintenance or modifications substantially easier. The template itself is less wide (250px) than the current version (300px), but this could be adjusted. -- 15:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Comments * They both look rather awesome.. I'm not sure which one I like best, they are both cool. I'll have to look at the 'obstructive' ones we have so far.. --Lcawte 15:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ** Ok, I prefer the new one :D --Lcawte 16:06, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ***I like the old one more... You'll have to change Template:Minifigure too to fit that style. 16:08, February 18, 2010 (UTC) * i prefer the old one much better the new one is a bit complicated.--[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 16:13, February 18, 2010 (UTC) *I find that Star Wars one looks better on the right Kingcjc 16:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) **With the new examples it seems easier to read the information with the clear backgrounds, plus i think they look cooler Kingcjc 16:28, February 18, 2010 (UTC) *Do we have to replace all Template:Set's, if we vote for it and your suggestion wins? 16:33, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ** No, it uses all the same parameters, it just means clearing the cache after the template styling is redone. --Lcawte 12:41, February 19, 2010 (UTC) *I don't know which one I like more, they both look good to me :) I'm not sure about the second template being less wide though, I thought the 300px was ok, the images to me look better to me a little bigger. Also, I know this isn't a big deal, but the price now goes over two lines, and when it's set to 300px, it goes US $ xxx.xx....... / AU $xxx.xx which looks a little weird. Of course this could be fixed with a , but all the existing prices would have to be fixed. But, I'm down for a neutral vote at the moment because I just can't say which one I like more :) And Samdo, if you mean do we have to manually change every page using template:set, no- you just replace the code on template:set and it will all change automatically. 22:33, February 18, 2010 (UTC) *Ah, okay. 17:11, February 19, 2010 (UTC) * Well, the new one looks pretty cool, I will say... :D But I like the old one for a couple of reasons; I like that it is a little bit larger, and that the categories (i.e. minifgs, price, pieces, etc.) are left aligned. Now I think that it would be nice to have a new infobox and I like that it is slightly more complicated, I suppose, but to me, at least, an ideal infobox would be a mix of the two. (But that's just me :D) I suppose that I would be neutral right now... :) 02:42, February 20, 2010 (UTC) *I like the new one, the old one is harder in some ways to read. 02:56, February 20, 2010 (UTC) *The old one is better. Keep the old one. The new one is strange.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 04:39, February 20, 2010 (UTC) **A vote would help. 13:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm used to the old one, so i'd support it. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 13:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::What Rex said, the information format thing of the old, but with the way the colours of the new would be good (Ie. its easier to read the text) Kingcjc 19:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Can we have a vote for this? 18:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC)